What If?
by Dark Goddess013
Summary: Instead of trying to flee, Tatum fights the killer instead and goes on to the squeal. Cause let's face it baby, these days you gotta have a squeal! If you look real closely you'll find clues, if you look real closely you'll figure out who the killers are... or maybe they're just tricks, everybody's a suspect. Figure out who the killers are, nobody else has, why don't you try? R/T
1. Same old but different

What If?

Tatum's Pov

I was just about to go out the garage door when it started going down, confused I turned around and saw someone in a ghostface costume _"It must be Randy trying to scare me"_ I thought to myself

"Randy?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Cute! What movie this from? I spit on your garage?" I said he just stood there looking at me and it was starting to creep me out. The sensible side of me was telling me that this wasn't Randy but I didn't want to believe it so for now I just played along as I walked towards him.

"Lose the outfit. If Sidney sees it, she'll flip." I told him trying to go around him but he stopped me.

"Oh, you wanna play psycho killer?" I asked and he nodded his head slowly.

"Can I be the helpless victim?" I asked and again he nodded slowly. I knew it was a stupid thing to say and I'm really starting to believe it's not Randy because if it was Randy he would have started ranting about how I shouldn't be in the garage with a killer on the loose and how you never say can I be the victim and I'm realizing that he's right because if this isn't Randy [Which it's probably not] then I am so screwed.

"No please don't kill me, Mr. Ghostface—I wanna be in the sequel." I said mockingly and then tried to get past him but he wouldn't let me go and started grabbing me harshly.

"Cut, Casper. That's a wrap." I told trying to get away from him especially when he pulled out a knife and sliced my arm making me drop the beers I was holding _"Yep defiantly not Randy." _I thought as I stumbled backwards and fell into a lounge chair _"I'm not going to die at the hands of this asshole!"_ I thought furiously as I stood and with adrenaline pumping through my veins I ran past the fridge and opened the freezer door hitting the asshole in the face with it and knocking him to the floor. So I took this opportunity and ran to the garage door leading into the house and just as I was about to press the button to open the other garage door Ghostface gets up and I panicked and started throwing the beer bottles at him striking him in the stomach and the head. But I ran out of bottles and he charged towards me and I ducked down, causing him to spiral over me and land on the stairs so I kicked him in the face, lifted my leg and brought it down on his head hard, picked up a rake and hit him over the head with it. Then I gently kicked the knife away from him and grabbed it and slowly bent down and took off his mask and gasped at who I saw. Billy Loomis aka Sidney Prescott's boyfriend.

"You're the killer." I said even though he was knocked out or so I thought because a second after I said that he snapped up and starting choking me, knocking the knife out of my hand and banged my head down against the floor, hard and stabbing me in the stomach.

"Should have just run, you stupid bitch." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

The two assholes finally got me out of that damn closet I kept trying to swear at them but it all just came out mumbled against the tape

"Daddy, Tatum." Sidney said trying to get to us but Billy grabbed her and told her that was close enough '_how dare that asshole grab her'_ I thought as I struggled with no success

"Stu take the tape off her mouth." Billy order and Stu took the tape off

"YOU SONS OF BITCHS!" I screamed at them "I'M GONNA F*CKING KILL YOU!" I screamed some more

"Tatum calm down." Sidney said

"Don't you calm down me first you sleep with the psycho, and then you give the psycho the gun and now look where we are. He better have been fan-frickin-tastic or else we're gonna have a serious problem!" I said to her in a softer tone then the boys "Now that I said it how was he?" I asked

"You're duct taped with a gun and knife pointed at us and you want to know how he was?" She asked me, incredulously

"We're probably going to die you might as well tell me." I pointed out

"He was fine." She said obviously annoyed at my butting in to her love life

"Fine? Fine! I was knocked out, duct taped and shoved in a closet with someone who's not even hot, no offense, and we're probably gonna be killed for fine!" I yelled

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Billy yelled obviously not liking the observation that he was just "fine" in bed

"Jeez, what's up your ass?" I asked him, insultingly and he glared making me smirk at him before he went up to Stu

"You ready?" He asked, the knife in his hand

"Yeah I'm ready baby! Get it on! Get it! Get-" Billy stabbed him, Making Stu hiss in pain. Both Sid and I turned away from the sight

"You twisted psychos; you take these movies too seriously!" Sidney yelled at them

"Now Sid, don't blame the movies! Movies don't create psychos! Movies make psychos more creative!" Billy said taking another stab at him

"Jesus Christ," Stu groaned "My turn!"

Billy handed him the knife "Stay to the side, and don't go to deep." Billy warned

"Okay, I'll remember." Stu said sarcastically before stabbing Billy in side, deep making Billy yelp

"Oh shit! Damn it Stu!" Billy yelled at him

"Sorry Billy, guess I got a little carried away!" Stu replied sarcastically

Billy glared and held out his hand "Give me the knife." Billy ordered

"No." Stu argued.

Billy glared daggers "Give me the knife!" He ordered

"Now!" Billy demanded when Stu didn't do anything, making Sidney and I jump

Stu hesitated but handed him the knife, "You see Sidney, Tatum every one dies but me and Billy get to carry on, to the sequel. Cause let's face it, baby! These days, you gotta have a sequel!"

Then they started stabbing each other back and forth as Sidney and I watched them in disgust.

"Okay, that's enough, Billy!" Stu said, breathlessly.

"I'm feeling a little woozy here…" Stu trailed off, groaning in pain.

Billy nodded and said "Alright you get the gun and I'll untie pops and Tatum."

Stu didn't respond, making Billy angry, "Now!" Billy snapped

"Okay." Stu responded quietly, turning around and staggering to retrieve the gun.

"Houston…we have a problem here." Stu said

"What?" Billy said evilly

"The gun, man, I left it right here." Stu could barley talk

Billy walked up to Stu, inspecting the counter, "Where the hell is it?"

Then I heard a gun click, "Right here asshole." I looked behind Billy and Stu and saw… Gale Weathers, a bloodied version that looked horrible. Where's a camera when you need one.

"I thought you said she was dead." Billy said, turning to Stu

Stu looked at Gale "She looked dead, she still does."

"He's not lying about that." I agreed, snorting

Gale sneered at them and rolled her eyes at me "I got an ending for you! The reporter left for dead in the news van… comes to stumbles on you two dipshits! Finds the gun, foils your plan, and saves the day!"

"Oh come on of all the people that could have saved us it had to be you. Not that I'm not glad that we're gonna by saved but… you, the bitchy twit reporter!" I complained

She rolled her eyes at me again and said "Yes which means you should start treating me with more respect."

"Billy, Stu one of you just kill me now." I said dramatically

"Tatum!" Sidney reprehends

"What happens when you don't?" Billy said stepping towards her. Gale tried to pull the trigger but it didn't work and I don't know what happened next because Sidney's dragging her dad and I out of the kitchen, putting her dad in a spare closet, grabbing the phone and the voice changer, ripping off my duct tape and we both ran to another closet shutting the door behind us and sat down. But it felt like we were sitting on something so we pulled it out from under us and it turned out to be the two costumes those goons were wearing. Sidney and I smirked at each other and put the costume on and then Sidney picked up the phone and called the police… check! Now to get payback on those assholes. I grabbed the phone from Sid and dialed Stu's number and after a few rings someone picked

"_Are you alone in the house?"_ Sid and I grinned

"Bitches! You bitches! Where the hell are you?" It was Billy, this was gonna be fun!

"_Not so fast, where going to play a little game and it's called _"Guess who just called the police on your sorry ass?"

"Find her, you dipshit! Get up!" We heard Billy yelling, obviously at Stu.

"I can't! You cut me too deep! I think I'm dying her, man!" We heard Stu whimper into the phone and Sid handed me the phone completely since the phone had been between our heads.

I grinned as I spoke in my normal voice "Oh Stu, Stu, Stu… what's your motive? Billy's got one. The police are on their way. What are you gonna tell them?"

"Peer pressure. I'm far too sensitive—"

"I'll rip you up, bitches! Just like your mother and brother!" Billy screamed into the phone

"You'll have to find us first, you pansy -ass mama's boy!" We said together ooh that probably pissed him off big time. We silently laughed as we heard him trashing everything, trying to find us.

"Did you really call the police?" We heard Stu say over the phone

"You bet your sorry ass, we did." I said

I heard Stu cry into the phone "My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me!"

We laughed as I hung up and we grabbed an umbrella. We grabbed the masks and slipped them on. We stood up ready to attack. I tensed up when the closet door opened; we ready the umbrellas and rammed them into Billy, I got him in the stomach and Sid got him in the shoulder. We ripped our masks off and looked down at Billy's body, disgusted when I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped turning around to Randy.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Randy said raising his hands

"Oh my god! Randy, I thought you were dead!" Sidney said

"I probably should be! I never thought I'd be so happy to be a virgin!" I grinned as I hugged him, catching him off –guard. Randy hesitated but then great-fully hugged me back. I let go when he winced and smiled at him before saying "Sorry." Randy just shrugged and waved it off

"I hate the final scene in horror movies. It just keeps going on and on and it gets so boring and stupid." He said and right after he said that Billy jumped up and grabbed Sidney pushing Randy to the floor knocking him out.

"Sidney, Randy!" I exclaimed but as I was about to go help Sidney, Stu came charging at me bringing us into the living room as he landed on top of me and I flipped him so I was on top and got off him and tried to run to get a weapon but he tackled me again and gets on top of me again

"I always had a thing for ya Tate!" He said and I bite his hand, smashed a vase on his head, pushed him off me and stood up.

"We're over, bitch." I told him smashing the TV on his head as I heard a gunshot. "Sidney, Randy!" I yelled in panic as I ran back into the other room to see Gale with a gun in her hand and Billy on the floor with a bullet wound.

"I'm still not treating you with respect." I said "But thank you." And she nodded when Sidney came and grabbed the gun and we all went over to Billy's body when Randy came up startling us again.

"Randy you got to stop doing that." I told him and he just smiled at me.

"Be careful. This is the moment when you think the killers dead, but then he springs back to life with one last scare." Randy warned and Billy's eyes popped open and he groaned and Sidney shot him in the head.

"Not in my movie." Sid said

Mr. Prescott came crashing through the door.

"Dad." Sid called "Hey guys, can you help me?" and Randy and I went over and helped her unduct tape him

* * *

I saw Dewey getting put in an ambulance along with Randy in another one as I got stitched up. "I wanna close up." I heard Gale say to her camera man and I shook my head a smile on my face same old bitchy twit reporter but she can't be that bad I mean she did save Sidney's life. Same old but different.

* * *

Please review

_**I DO NOT OWN SCREAM**_

Xxx Love Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	2. There's gotta be a squeal!

What If?

Tatum's Pov

[Two years later at Windsor College]

'RING, RING, RING'

I groaned as I searched for the phone and finally got it in my hand, answering it

"Hello? Hello?" I said into the phone

"Hello Tatum." The person on the other side of the phone said

"Yes?" I asked

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The person asked

"Showgirls, how it even got made is absolutely terrifying." I said sarcastically as I picked up the caller id and look at it "Wouldn't you agree Cory Gillis, 555-0176." I asked him

"Shit!" He exclaimed

"I knew you would agree with me." I said with a smirk on my face as I heard the dial tone

"Do we need to change our number again?" Sidney asked me standing up

"No! I am not memorizing our number all over again." I said smiling as I got up and grabbed my shower things

"Well you can never tell. . ." I turned around and looked at the TV which had Cotton Weary on some talk show

"You are fully exonerated; you are an innocent men, thanks to Gale Weathers book." Oh yeah the bitchy twit reporter wrote a book on the murders and insulted my brother… only I'm allowed to do that!

"Yeah, but a nickel won't get you a coffee in prison anymore." The audience laughs "Yeah, but Gale's been great." I rolled my eyes and fake gagged but saw Sid just staring at the TV so I whipped her ass with my towel and she jumped and yelped

"Come on get your ass in gear, you're late!" I told her and we walked out of our dorm and started walking to the showers when our friend Hallie came up to us

"Don't forget about the Acid Rain Mixer at Delta Lambda's tonight." She said

"I'm gonna pass on that." I told her

"Yeah, me too." Sid said nodding

Hallie looked at us, unbelievingly "Come on you guys promised."

"Yeah well you know how Tate and I are with organized religion." Sid pointed out, exiting the door with me and Hallie behind her

"It's a sorority." Hallie said stepping in Sid's way

Sid sighed and stopped walking turning her head and looking at me before we both turned to Hallie "Worse." We replied in unison

Hallie looked at both of us before asking "Are you two okay?"

Sid perked up "We're fine." She said, unconvincingly

"Yeah, we're cool." I agreed and I really had gotten over everything that happened two years ago

"I believe you." Hallie said to me and then turned on Sidney "Girl, I know that you are not fine. You haven't been doing anything with me and Tatum." Hallie pointed between me and her "I can see that remark stretched across your face."

I started laughing and Sid gave a sarcastic look as this girl came running up to us "Check out the news."

Sid and I looked at each other with concern in our eyes. We both turned to see Hallie already watching the news in our dorm so we walked over to the TV to watch it too

"…Last night at the premiere showing of the movie _Stab_. Authorities won't release anything, except that the two victims, Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens, both were Windsor seniors…" Sid and I froze at the news "Where's Randy?" I asked

"He's got film theory this morning." Hallie said

Sid nodded and we started getting dressed, not bothering to shower. I dressed in a blood red one armed long sleeved shirt with black leather pants and black leather boots with a red choker. I brushed out my now black with red tips hair and then threw on my black leather jacket and Sidney and I walked out the dorm

I noticed a lot of people looking at us as we walked by "What are you looking at?" I snapped at them and they all looked away but once we got outside we where flocked by reporters

"Did you two know the victims?"

"Do you feel frightened about the murders?" They kept asking until I finally snapped

"GO SCREW YOURSELVES!" I screamed at them and Sid pulled me away and we headed to Randy's class.

Please review

_**I DO NOT OWN SCREAM**_

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	3. Deputy Dewey

What If?

Tatum's Pov

[At Randy's class]

Once we got to Randy's class I heard them talking about sequels when I finally spotted Randy and gestured him to come over to us when he looked over

"Okay we'll finish this discussion tomorrow." The Professor said, dismissing the class but as Randy started walking to us this girl stopped him

"So, Mr. Originality, how would you make a difference?" She asked and Randy turned around to give her an answer

"I'd have the geek get the girl." He said spraying breathalyzer in his mouth and I rolled my eyes as he came out and started walking with us "Geek gets the girl?" I asked him with a smirk and my eyebrows raised and he smiled at me

"Two people were killed in a movie theatre and basically three-hundred people watched. Nobody did anything. They all thought it was publicity stunt." Sid told him

"It would have been a good one to." Randy said in a fake British accent

"Yeah and you are in extreme denial." Sid said

"And you should be to this has nothing to do with us." He shot back

"Randy, a dude in a ghost mask basically hacked up two people in the movie theater telling our life story." I told him

"Coincidence?" He asked, hopefully

"I want it to be a coincidence too but there's no such thing as coincidence's in our lives." I said and he sighed

"I know Tate, but I don't want to go back there again, can't we just go back to our sunokawzi happy existence?" He asked before he turned his head and put on a fake smile "Hello Derek how you doing?" He greeted Sid's boyfriend

"Hey Sid, I've been looking every where I heard you weren't in class." He said kissing Sid's cheek not even looking at Randy and I

"Yeah I know I couldn't take all the "that's her" looks." She told him

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked her

"Well you got any tricks to getting me back to a sunokawzi happy existence?" She asked

"You know I just might have one for that." He told her taking her hand and she gave a quite yeah

"Oh yeah what is it?" Randy asked him with me just watching them, amusingly as Derek pulled her in for a kiss

"That was pretty good." Sid said with a smile on her face as they walked away

"Get a room." Randy muttered under his breath

"Oh, is the baby jealous he's not getting any attention?" I asked him sarcastically before giving him a peck on the lips "There that better?" I asked with a smirk before walking away

* * *

"Man that is huge." I heard Randy say so I looked to where he was pointing and saw this huge commotion and nodded in agreement before turning to Hallie to find her pouting

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Why won't you come to the Mixer with me?" She asked shaking my arms and I sighed

"Because those girls' voices make me want to take a page out of Ghostface's book and go psycho killer on they're asses." I told her with a smile on my face as I thought of all the things I could do to them and she rolled her eyes at me with a smile on her face opening her mouth getting ready to say something when Randy interrupted her "_I'll have to thank him later_." I thought to myself

"Tatum, Sidney, look, its Gale Weathers." Randy said

"What?" We asked at the same time

"Star of the Gale Weathers press conference. Author of the press conference starring Gale Weathers. Soon to major motion picture starring Gale Weathers!" He said looking into the video camera Mickey was filming him with and I snorted

"Be kind, Randy, she saved our lives." Sid told him, softly

"Yeah, then she wrote a book on it making herself seem more heroic and insulting my brother at the same time." I said

"You insult Dewey all the time." Sid pointed out

"Yes exactly, _I_ insult him only _I'm_ allowed to." I told her as I heard Randy say that he was gonna get a closer look

"Don't get butchered Randy, I'd like to see you in one piece." I said half-joking

Randy rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic laugh "I'm a man now Tate." He said pumping his hands into the air

"Whatever gets you through the night and plus I was only being half-serious." I said smirking and he smiled and went to go get closer to the commotion "You think we should go w-." I started to say before I cut off my sentence and groaned quietly seeing the two annoying happy-go-lucky sorority fakes followed by all the others annoying sorority fakes. The girls walked up to us with Cheshire grins on their faces

"Hello girls." Lois greeted happily

I waved clearly not interested and Hallie came up beside me smiling "Hello sister Lois." Hallie turned to Murphy "Sister Murphy." I discreetly rolled my eyes

"Hello pledge." Murphy said smiling before she turned to me still smiling "Hi Tatum!"

"Hey Murphy."

"So Tatum, are you and Sidney coming to our mixer tonight?" Lois asked

"I don't-." I started to say before Hallie cut in saying that we'll be there which caused me to glare at her not that she noticed. I turned to her after the girls walked away

"You're lucky that I love you, you know." I teased her and we continued to talk until I looked over at a tree and saw none other than Dewey

"Dewey!" I yelled running to him and giving him a hug "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him

"Oh I was worried about you and Sid. I heard what happened and I was on the first flight—Hey!" Dewey exclaimed happily hugging Sidney before pulling away

Dewey smiled observing us "Wow you two have grown since I last saw you." He said and Sid and I laughed when Dewey suddenly went from smiling to serious "Can we talk?"

* * *

Please review

_**I DON'T OWN SCREAM!**_

Xxx Dark Goddess013


	4. BAM! Bitch went down three times!

What If?

Tatum's Pov

How are you doing Tate?" Dewey asked us

"I'm doing fine." I told him giving him a small smile

"Sid how about you?" He asked her

"Things were going fine until now. But, uh, theater's going great. I got my first starring role and we open in two days." She told him

Dewey smiled "That's great!" He congratulated

"Yeah and uh, I'm seeing someone. He's a nice guy." She told him smiling happily

"No apparent psychotic tendencies." I added sarcastically

Dewey chuckled before going serious "I was just worried about you two." He said

"Look Dewey I know your worried about us and our coping with the past but-." Dewey cut her off, shaking his head

"No, Sid. I'm worried that if there is some freaked out psycho trying to follow into Billy Loomis' footsteps, one of you probably know him… or her… or them. They're probably already in your lives." He said

"You don't think Tatum and I know that Dewey? I mean, what are we supposed to do? Crawl under a rock and let our lives pass us by?" Sidney asked him

"No, I'm gonna talk to Chief Hartley and the local police. I'm gonna make sure your both safe. I'm just gonna hang around if that's okay?" He asked

"We'd be honored." Sid said smiling at him with me nodding on the side of her

"I'll see you around Dewey." Sid said hugging him

"Yeah see you later Doofus." I insulted before hugging him

"Your look may have changed but you defiantly haven't." He said and I laughed "You guys be careful." Dewey warned looking concerned

"Will do Deputy Dewey boy." I patronized him smiling and Sid and I waved as he walked well limped away before we started walking back to the group "Hey." Sid and I greeted the group and I noticed Derek looked concerned

"Hey, you alright? Who was that guy?" Derek asked

"An old friend." Sid told him, smiling

"And my Doofus brother." I added smiling to

"Hey, that's Deputy Dewey, Woodsboro's finest. What's he doing here?" Randy asked and I snorted

"Woodsboro's finest wow Woodsboro's police force must really suck." I said chuckling and Sidney rolled her eyes at me "He's worried. Our big surrogate brother." She said

"And my actual big brother." I added

"Wow, nothing like a funeral to bring a family together. I'm gonna go say hi." Randy said

"Don't say I'll be right back." I teased

"Those are my rules I'm not going to break them." He said pretending to look insulted before walking away

"Hello Sidney… Tatum." I turned around to see none other than Gale Weathers looking a lot better than the last time I saw her in person

"Hey… Gale." Sidney said, hesitantly as she came to my side

"Bitchy twit." I greeted, insultingly

"What're you doing here Gale?" Sid asked her before I could say anything else

"Well I was hoping I could get a few words from you with…" And Cotton stepped out from behind the crowd. This is a new low even for the bitchy little twit

"Cotton." Sidney said looking shocked

"Hello Sidney." Cotton greeted smiling and at that moment Gale started reporting

"Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since she wrongly accused him of murdering her mother."

I grabbed her scrawny little arm "What the hell are you doing you little bitchy twit?" I asked her

"We want to know what Sidney thinks." She said

"Sidney I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget, and like you, I'd like to move on with my life." Cotton said "Any comments Sidney?" Gale asked

"You backstabbing bitch!" Sidney said lunging at her but sadly Derek grabbed her "Nah ah!" Gale said putting her hand up but Derek seemed to have calmed Sidney down and they were just about to leave when Gale opened her big fat mouth "Sidney, share with us!" Gale begged and Sid whipped around and smacked her causing her to fall into Cotton

"Bam! Bitch went down again!" I said

"Oh I'll share with you!" Sidney said before trying to lung at her again, trying being the key word, as Derek grabbed her again along with Hallie who grabbed her arm and said "Did you get that on film?" and I smiled as I heard the cameraman mock her saying "Yes I got that on film." In a pitchy voice and then both Derek and Hallie grabbed one arm and walked her away but I stayed behind and waited for Gale to get up before I punched her in the face sending her to the ground this time and said "That's for insulting my brother in your book." And then I added "When are you gonna learn Gale, when me and Sidney are around cover your face, bitch." Then I just walked away with a smirk on my face.

* * *

I was just getting back from getting Sid and I drinks at the Acid Rain Mixer wearing a tight black strapped tank top, black Capri's, black wedges with a bow on top and a black choker with a metal T clipped on it.

"Hey Sid I got us some drinks… and you know what I forgot something bye!" I said quickly when I saw the two annoying bimbos "Tate, don't you dare-!" Sid started to say but we were interrupted by some girl coming in saying that something had happened over at Omega Beta Zeta and Sidney and I looked at each other and started walking out of the house with everyone else

"Hey, I forgot my jacket I'm gonna go get it." I told Sidney and she nodded as I went back in the house to get my jacket and got it out of the closet but right when I was about to leave the phone started ringing so I went and answered it

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"_Hello Tatum_!_ Remember me_?" The killer asked and my eyes widened

"Sadly." I said

"_What's your favorite scary movie_?" The killer asked

I fake sighed "I've already been through this but showgirls; it should be right up your ally, dumb blonds with big tits." I said

"_Kinda describing yourself there aren't you dumb and big tits fits you to the T don't you think_?" The killer mocked me

"Oh, you son of a bitch, if you were in front of me right now I'd-." I started to say before the killer cut me off "_Well maybe I can help you with that_." And I ducked just as a knife sliced the space above me before I kicked the killer's legs out and then ran to the door yelling for help to find it closed and turned to the side with perfect timing as the knife stabbed the door so I used that as a distraction and ran to the window to find Derek on the other side of it "Tatum are you okay?" He asked

"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU THINK!?" I yelled at him before I saw the killer lunging at me again and started running but the killer sliced my arm a little before I started running again but the killer said something that made me stop "_I thought you were gonna do something to me_." The killer said "Your right." I told the killer before I grabbed the lamp and was about to throw it at the killer but the killer started to talk "_These days there's gotta be a sequel, wouldn't you agree Tatum_?" The killer asked

"Sequel's suck ass!" I yelled at the killer before throwing the lamp at the killer's head which knocked the killer down so I ran to the patio door and looked behind to see… nobody? '_Where the hell did the asshole go' _was my thoughts right before I bumped into Derek

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me

"Oh yeah, I just almost got butchered, no big deal!" I said sarcastically

"I'll be right back." He said before running into the house "_Well he's a dead man walking_." I thought to myself and was about to go in after him when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I yelped and spun around and punched the person in the face "Oh Jeeze, Tatum!" …and that person was… Dewey.

"Seriously Doofus?" I asked him before I remembered Derek "Dewey, Derek went in the house after the killer." I told him and he ran in the house after him and then I realized that I just punched him and decided to go in the house myself. And when I found them I saw Derek on the ground holding his arm with blood going down it and Dewey looking around for the killer but there was nobody but Dewey, Derek and I here. The killer was gone.

"Dewey, if he dies Sidney's gonna kill me." I told him and he jumped and said "Don't sneak up on me like that." But he did go over to Derek and told him to put pressure on it

"Derek!" Sidney yelled running over to him and as I looked on all felt was confusion and anger especially anger.

* * *

Please review

I DO NOT OWN SCREAM!

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	5. Doofus

What If?

Tatum's Pov

[At the hospital]

I was at the hospital and the doctor had just finished patching me up with Derek in the next room getting stitches and getting questioned. I can understand Dewey's skepticism I mean the knife missed all major oratories kinda suspicious don't you think?

"He should know the nineties is no time to play hero." Mickey said as I sat down next to him

"Yeah, I agree but I had him pegged as a stupid wimpy knight." I told him and he chuckled and nodded but then his face turned curious "Why did Derek even go in that house?" He asked

"I don't know." I said, thinking about it, why would he go in that house knowing the killer was in there "I don't know." I repeated

* * *

"I cannot believe it. They got Tori Spelling to play Sid, Rose McGowan to play Tatum and they cast Joe Blow Nobody to play me. At least you get David Schwimmer. I get the guy who drove stagecoach for one episode of Dr. Quinn!" Randy ranted and I laughed at him as we walked into the café. I was wearing a Black spaghetti strap shirt with a see through stomach, ripped jeans, black shiny high heels, a blue chocker with metal vampire fangs clipped on them and my hair was in a messy high pony tail. When the Stab trailer came on we turned to watch it.

[Trailer begin]

"Will anyone survive the massacre?" The voice asked and you saw flashes of all the characters

"Oh you want to play psycho killer?" 'I' asked

"Can I be the helpless victim?" 'I' asked again and then you saw the 'me' slamming the freezer door in the 'killer's' face

"You won't believe who the killer is." The voice said

"You're the killer?" 'I' asked with the mask in 'my' hands and then you saw the Stab sign appear on the screen

"Stab coming July 3rd to theaters near you." The voice said

[Trailer end]

"Huh it doesn't look that stupid." I said as we sat down

"I'll wait for the DVD." Randy said as he turned back around in his seat

"Ok so who are the suspects?" Dewey asked getting right down to business

"Well, we have Gale I mean she does get a story out of this and possibly another book." I offered really hoping it was the bitch

"No, Gale isn't a killer." Dewey protested and I rolled my eyes, he was so into her I don't get why, but he is.

"Then she's a target." Randy told him

"Ok well there's Mickey, he is obsessed with sequels." I said

"Yeah, but if he's a suspect then so am I, so let's move on." Randy said

"Who's to say you're not the killer?" Dewey shot at him "_Really Dewey, Randy the killer that's a pathetic idea_." I thought to myself as I snorted

"Well, if I'm a suspect then you and Tate are to." Randy shot back sending me a glare for laughing at him

"Hey, leave me out of this nerd fight." I said raising my hands in mock defense

"Right, moving on so let's start with… Hey! I am not a nerd!" Dewey exclaimed looking offended

"Really Doofus, it took you that long to register that?" I asked him with a smirk on my face

"I am not a nerd!" Dewey argued stubbornly

"Sure you're not a nerd Doofus." I said rolling my eyes "Nerd." I coughed in my hand

"Whatever let's just move on with the suspects." Dewey said giving me a glare that reminded of a two year old

"Ok well there's Hallie." Randy offered

"Typically, serial killers are white male." Dewey told us in his Deputy voice that had me rolling my eyes

"That's why it's perfect and girls make a better killer anyway." I said in a duh voice

"Oh and whys that?" Dewey asked me

"Because psychotic woman are worse than psychotic man. Psycho guys kill a few people, get some fame and they're satisfied while psycho woman they don't fight fair and they're never satisfied they always want more." I told them

"Yeah and it's sort of against the rules but not really. Mrs. Voorhees was a terrific serial killer, and there's always room for Candyman's daughter. She's sweet. She's deadly; she's bad for your teeth." Randy said and I chuckled, nodding

* * *

After lunch Randy and I decided to skip our class so we are currently sitting with Dewey, Gale and her cameraman, who I actually like. What a surprise.

"Ok let's just assume that the killer is repeating Woodsboro?" Gale said smoking when her phone started ringing but she ignored it

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why Tate was attacked." Dewey said

"Well I was attacked in Woodsboro." I told him as Gale's phone started ringing again

"But the killer is supposed to be repeating Woodsboro exactly like it happened and you weren't attacked after Casey." Dewey said right before Gale's phone started ringing again, pissing me off

"Hello? Tell Bob I'll call him back." Gale said into the phone before she hung up and started smoking her poison again

"When did she start smoking?" Dewey asked looking at Gale

"When those nude photos appeared on the web." Randy told him

"And how do you know that." I asked him with a grin on my face

"It was just my head!" Gale snapped "It was Jennifer Aniston's body! Look there was more victims: my cameraman, Himbry…"

"Now hold up for a second there, I don't need to be hearing about no dead cameraman. Listen, I am a verb away from vacating these premises. I'm gonna get some coffee, doughnuts, Prozac, see if I can find some crack, special k of Malcolm x, and I'll be back when you all start talking about something more saved by the bellish." Gale's cameraman said freaking out making me chuckle

"He seems a little shaky." Dewey said

"You think Doofus." I said to him chuckling

"Don't worry about him. Look if the killer is following a pattern. Then we need to figure out who's next." Gale said and for once she actually made a point

"I wouldn't want to copycat a killer. We were all involved in Woodsboro." Dewey reminded us

"So what do you want to do then bonehead? Wait and see who drops next?" She asked him sarcastically

"Well I don't know…" Then her phone rang again "Phone head!" Dewey shot back making me chuckle and shake my head but apparently Randy had enough since he grabbed the phone and snapped into it that Gale would call him back later but then Randy put his hand over the phone "It's him." Randy whispered

"Who?" Dewey stupidly asked and I hit him over the head "The killer Doofus." I told him harshly

"He can see us." Randy added and Gale and Dewey started looking around

"Keep him on the phone." Dewey told him

"What do you want me to say?" Randy asked

"Anything just keep him distracted." Dewey told him

"Randy keep him distracted, more like bore him to death." I said, amused with a snort as Randy glared at me

"Come on Tate." Dewey said as him and Gale walked away and I started after them when I saw a man on the phone so I ran over to him and took his phone "Hello." I said into the phone

"Who is this?" A girl asked

"Disappointed." I said and threw him his phone back before walking away as I heard Dewey apologizing to the guy when I saw a girl talking on a phone and I ran up to her and grabbed the phone "Hello." I asked

"Who's this?"A girl asked

"Pissed off." I told her and threw her phone back

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The girl asked me

"What do you think you're doing? Talking on your phone like that." I said

"Tatum!" Dewey reprehended "I'm sorry about my sister." He apologized before we walked away

"How many more times am I gonna have to apologize for you?" Dewey asked me

"Whatever Doofus." I said brushing him off

"What did mom tell you about treating me like a man of the law?" Dewey asked

"But you're not a 'man of the law' anymore." I told him

"That's it! I'm telling mom on you." Dewey told me

"Really Doofus you want me to treat you like a 'man of the law' and your threatening to tell mom on me. What are you five?" I asked him, grinning but it fell off my face when I looked around and couldn't see Randy "Where's Randy?" I asked Dewey and both our eyes widened "Shit!" We both swore and ran in opposite directions but as I was running I slipped on something in front of a van and when I looked down I saw blood and lots of it.

"Please don't be Randy." I kept repeating as I opened the van door and saw it was Randy… Damn it!

"Oh god Randy no." I said as I bent down next to him but then I heard him start coughing and his eyes fluttered opened and I gasped "Randy?" I asked and he groaned "Dewey! Somebody help!" I screamed as I started putting pressure on his wounds

"Tatum!" I heard Dewey yelling

"Dewey!" I yelled for him

"Tatum." Dewey said as he bent down next to me "Randy." He whispered

"Dewey call the police and tell them to get here fast or he's gonna die." I told him and he took out his phone and called them while I kept putting pressure on his wounds and in a couple of minutes the police and ambulance was here and putting Randy in the back of the ambulance. It was like déjà vu and all I know is that the bitch was gonna pay sooner or later.

Please review

I DO NOT OWN SCREAM!

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	6. I'm feeling a little woozy here

What If?

Tatum's Pov

Dewey had his arms around me and for once I wasn't calling him names or insulting him I was just letting hold me. I was kinda traumatized seeing as I was covered in one of my best friend's blood.

"What happened?" Gale asked as her and her cameraman came up to us

"Randy got stabbed. Where have you been?" I asked her

"I was looking around for the killer when I bumped into Joel and we saw the police." She explained "Wait, Randy got stabbed is he okay?" She asked

"Yeah, he should be okay but he could die." Dewey told her looking worried and sad

"That's it I quit! Look I wish the best for your friend but I'm getting the hell out of here." Joel told us walking away

"What you can't quit on me!" Gale exclaimed

"My van is crime scene so I'm gonna do the smart thing and get the hell out of here." He said and Gale was just about to yell at him some more when I realized something

"Wait, where is Sidney?" I asked him right before his phone rang and we all jumped a little before Dewey answered his phone "Hello." He said hesitantly but then his face turned worried

"What? Is she okay?" He asked urgently and he must have got a good answer because his expression relaxed slightly "Okay we'll be right there." He said before he hung up and then he turned to us

"The killer e-mailed Sid telling her that he's gonna kill her and then Cotton popped up and wanted an interview with her." Dewey explained

"Okay well then let's go already." I said before I started walking to my car. I had gotten a new car after what happened two years ago. I now have a black 1967 Chevy impala it's my baby which is why I hit Dewey over the head again when he tried to get in the driver's side.

"Nobody drive's my baby except me Doofus." I told him so he had to get in the back because Gale had already got in the passenger seat. Yeah I'm so excited that she's right next to me whoa! Note the sarcasm. This is gonna be a long ride.

Like I had predicted it was a long ride and then when we do get there I find out that I have to drive all the way back to the school so I don't even get a chance to wash my bloody hands isn't that just fan-frickin-tastic. Again note the sarcasm. Oh and to top it all off one of the goons shadowing Sid is now shadowing me I'm just having a great day. Note the frickin sarcasm! So now I'm currently with Sid in our dorm room while she's packing our stuff I'm getting dressed and towel drying my hair since I just took a shower. I am now wearing a silky light blue off the shoulders shirt that stops right after my belly button, a pair of comfortable black jeans, some black with blue swirls sneakers, a white with black stars chocker and I put my hair up with chop sticks that way if the killer gets to close I can stab him with them.

"Hey Sid don't forget my hairbrush." I told her as I threw her my hairbrush and she put it into my bag

"Why do we have to go to a safe house?" Sid asked as I grabbed my leather jacket and my bag

"Apparently it's for our own protection or something like that I didn't listen to Dewey or those two goons." I said as she grabbed her bag and we left and went outside to see the two goons waiting for us with Hallie so we put are bags in the trunk and got in the car. I had a bad feeling about this and that bad feeling got proven true when we stopped at a red light and the killer showed his ugly head and then one of the goons stupidly got out of the car and tried to get the killer to 'put his hands behind his head and get down on the ground' yeah right. The killer ended up knocking out the cop and killing the other cop and then he started driving the damn car! Then cop #1 try's to shot the killer on the hood of the car telling him to stop the car so the killer deliberately crashes the car killing the cop and knocking out the killer, Hallie and Sidney and giving me one hell of gash on my head. "_And I just cleaned all the blood off my body_." I thought to myself as I tried to opened the door then it hit me I was in a frickin police car so I sighed and started looking around the car when I saw the pipe that had killed cop #1 caused the chain wire to split so I started peeling it back until I could fit through it and then I climbed through it. When I got on the passenger seat I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open since it was against something and now the only way out was to go over the killer.

"Shit." I quietly swore before I swung one of my legs over the killer and straddled him before trying to open the door but this one wouldn't open either so now the only way out was the window that got broken when the car crashed. I took a deep breath before I slowly went through the window and then quickly turned around again to make the killer wasn't awake before I put my hand through the window, grabbed the mask, pulled it off and gasped at who it was "_No it can't be you_." I thought

"I'm feeling a little woozy here." I said putting my hand on my forehead before I felt the killer grab my head and smash it against the car. Knocking me out AGAIN!

Please Review

I DO NOT OWN SCREAM!

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	7. This one's a screamer!

What If?

Tatum's Pov

I groaned as I opened my blurry eyes and noticed I was tied up "_What is it with that idiot and tying me up_." I thought as I tried to get out of them and finally did after a few minutes

"See you got out of the ties. You always were flexible." He remarked as he walked right up to me and I put my hand up to my head, discreetly took out one of my chop sticks and quickly stabbed him in the neck with it.

"Oh, you bitch!" He yelled putting his hand to his neck and then I quickly slammed my knee into his groin and then punched him in the face and ran out of the door into the hall and into one of the class rooms only to see that bitchy twit on top of my brother.

"Gross!" I yelled and they jumped apart

"Tatum!" Dewey yelled with his hand still on the bitchy twit's boob

"Um Dewey you might want to get your hand off her boob." I told him and he quickly took his hand off her boob before I remembered the killer

"Guys the killer is…" I was about to say before the TV started playing this video that was all the murders or attempted murder in Randy's case and then we were on screen so Dewey went up to the projector room to check it out.

"There's no one up here." He yelled down to us and right after he said that the killer popped up behind us and Gale hit him with a phone and Gale and I ran out of the room and into this other room with this maze thingy and a two way glass. Every time we would press our backs against one of the maze thingy's the killer would be on the one we were just at and we kept doing that until we found a door and went inside the room. Only to find that it didn't lock so we looked around to find something to block the door but were soon distracted by Dewey on the other side of the two way glass with the KILLER BEHIND HIM!

"Dewey!" We both screamed repeatedly as he got stabbed again and again and all we could do was watch as he got slammed against the glass and I started crying when he just fell to the floor when the killer let him go. Then the killer tried to get to us but it turned out that it was unbreakable glass but then he turned to go to the door. So we rushed over to the door and pushed the shelf with the DVD's over so it barricaded the door so the killer couldn't get in no matter how much he tried. After a couple minutes the killer seemed to give up but we stilled stayed in there for a couple more minutes just to make sure that he was really gone and when we were sure that he was gone we left the room. Two seconds later we bumped into Cotton Weary with bloody hands coming out of the room that Dewey got stabbed in and he protested that he had been trying to help Dewey but Gale grabbed my arm and we ran out of the school to the phone booth but the lady there seemed oddly familiar I just couldn't place my finger on it but when she turned around I instantly remembered who she was. "_Looks like I just found the second killer_." I thought to myself as I started walking backwards trying to pull Gale with me

"Let's go." I told her jerking my head to killer #2

"Why it's just Debbie Salt." She said before walking to the phone booth and ripping the phone from her hands

"Gale that's not Debbie Salt, that's Debbie Loomis Billy's frickin mother." I exclaimed right before Mrs. Loomis took out a gun and pointed it at Gale so I turned around and ran until I heard a gun being shot and it grazed my left arm.

"Move one more muscle and I'll blow your brains out." She said calmly with a demented smile on her face that reminded me of Billy as she pushed Gale to me and pointed the gun at both of us and said "Now your gonna start walking and you're not gonna run. Cause if you do then I'll shot both of you okay? Now start walking."

* * *

We walked onto the stage to see Sidney and the killer who is…Stu. [You weren't expecting that were you?]

"Is that Mrs. Loomis?" Sidney asked

"Apparently." Gale answered

"It's just sixty pounds and a lot of work later." I told her before turning to Stu

"Didn't I smash a TV on your head while it was on? I saw your legs shaking. You should be dead!" I exclaimed "I mean seriously I know breaking up was hard but this is ridiculous." I added

"I did tell you I was gonna be in a sequel. Cause let's face it baby these days you gotta have a sequel!" He said just like he did two years ago

"Are you on repeat mode or are you just that stupid?" I asked him in mock curiosity as I noticed that Mrs. Loomis wasn't here and Stu stuck his tongue out like a three year old

"How are you still alive?" Sidney asked

"The police never actually told you that they found my body did they and as for the rest well you two are smart girls, some smarter than others, figure it out." He told us

"You just can't function without a Loomis can you?" I asked as Mrs. Loomis came out with Mickey

"Mickey! I knew Mickey had something to do with this." I said pointing a finger at him right before Mrs. Loomis shot him

"Or maybe not… wow, I am really off base today." I said putting my finger down

"Oh no, Tatum, your right he is part of this. He's going to be our fall guy." Mrs. Loomis told me

"Wow déjà vu." I said and then Mrs. Loomis walks up to Stu and tells him to give her the other gun.

"I wouldn't do that Stu, remember the last time you trusted a Loomis you got backstabbed, literally." I reminded him

"She's got a point." Stu said pointing his finger at me

"Your too easily persuaded." Mrs. Loomis said then she shot Stu who shot Gale who fell off the stage then Mrs. Loomis bent down, picked his gun up, wiped it down and threw the gun away all while keeping her gun pointed at us then she looked at us with that same demented smile.

"Two birds, one stone I mean the poor boy was completely out of his mind." Mrs. Loomis said

"And you're not?" Sidney asked her

"No I'm very sane." Mrs. Loomis told us

"How are you sane and Stu's not? Your motives are the same." Sidney asked

"My motive is just plain old fashioned revenge. Stu's motive was just the fact that he was… for lack of better word, psycho." Mrs. Loomis said

"No argument here." I agreed

"You killed my son, now I'm going to kill you." Mrs. Loomis told us and we started backing up

"Jeez Sidney, what is it with Loomis's trying to kill you?" I asked her and she shrugged

"You'll never get away with this." Sidney told her

"Of course I will." Mrs. Loomis said

"Everything's traceable back to Stu. Including the cop gun he used to kill everybody. But let's just suppose that one of you had gotten hold of the other cop's gun. And you chased Stu; there was a big shot out and a big scuffle. And you shot Stu! Killed Stu dead!" Mrs. Loomis explained

"But not before he got two shots off at you two! Okay. So have I covered everything? Are there any questions? Any comments? You know what, though?" Mrs. Loomis asked us pointing the gun at Sidney who tried to run

"Who gives a flying f*ck, anyway? Let'em try and track down the second possible killer! Debbie Salt doesn't exist!" Mrs. Loomis told us

"You're as crazy as your son was." Sidney said

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Loomis asked Sidney

"Actually I've been wondering what were you on when you had Billy to make him so screwed up." I asked her sarcastically

"Was that a negative, disparaging remark about my son? About my Billy?" Mrs. Loomis asked us with this crazy glint in her eyes

"No, Billy was a good boy. Billy was perfect. You did a bang-up job Mrs. Loomis." I patronized her

"It's not wise to patronize with a gun Tatum! Randy spoke poorly of Billy and I got a little knife happy." That bitch said

"You little Bitch!" I said in pissed off voice as I stepped forward only to have Sidney grab my arm and pull me back

"Isn't Stu supposed to be dead?" I asked her and when she turned around I slammed a prop jar on her head and Sidney and I barricaded ourselves backstage and then Sidney started pressing these random buttons ultimately causing the front of the stage to collapse on Mrs. Loomis. So we started running to the exit door when Mrs. Loomis jumped out and tried to stab us but I punched her in the face and Sidney kicked her in the stomach and then we ran out the gap in the walls that Mrs. Loomis jumped out of. Mrs. Loomis kicked Sidney into a wall, knocking her out, then she tried stabbing me until she tackled me to the ground and tried to bring the knife down but I caught her arm and when I looked to the side I saw the gun and pushed her away and lunged for the gun but she grabbed me by the hair and stabbed me in the stomach.

"Don't move." Cotton said, appearing out of nowhere causing Mrs. Loomis to put me in a headlock with the knife at my throat

"I said don't move!" Cotton yelled

"Now what the hell is going on?" He asked

"Cotton meet Mrs. Loomis Billy's mother she's the killer." I told him and then he bumped into Stu

"Who's this?" He asked again

"Stu the other killer." I said

"Stu as in Stu Macher the Woodsboro killer? The one that's supposed to be dead?" He questioned

"The one and only." I answered him

"Your not a reporter are you?" He asked her

"No but that doesn't mean I can't help you. Just let me kill them if there still alive you'll never get the fame." The she-devil said

"I'm right here." I said and she pressed the knife tighter against my throat

"What's going on?" Sidney asked as she_ finally_ woke up "Tatum!" Sidney said in a panicked voice as she noticed the knife at my throat and the stab wound

"That interview's looking pretty good now huh?" He asked her

"Done." Sidney said

"Tatum?" He asked me

"Whatever just get this psycho off me." I told him and he shot Mrs. Devil which knocked both of us back and boy did my head hurt when I sat up "Oh, son of a bitch that hurt." I swore as I stood up and walked over to Cotton, one hand on my wound

"I just want you to know that I would never hurt you or Sidney." Cotton said

"Give me the gun." I demanded and he gave me the gun and then we all walked over to Mrs. She-devil's body when a hand made us all jump

"Can someone give me a hand?" Gale asked and Cotton went over to help her

"Jeez Gale you have more lives than a cat." Cotton told her

"So much for reporting from the trenches huh?" He added

"Shut up Cotton." Gale told him and walked towards us and kicked Mrs. She-devil's gun away and then picked it up

"Is she dead?" Gale asked me

"I don't know they always seem to come back." I told her and right after I said that Stu jumped up and Gale and I turned around and shot him repeatedly and a little bit of blood hit my cheek

"Whoa." Cotton said and we turned back to Mrs. She-devil and I shot her in the head and everyone looked at me in shock

"Just in case." I said shrugging and then threw the gun and walked out

* * *

I saw Dewey getting wheeled out of the school "Dewey!" Gale and I both yelled and ran to him and walked with his stretcher to the ambulance and we both went with him to the hospital and when we got there he had to go into surgery so Gale and I got stitched up. After we got stitched up Gale waited for him in the waiting room and I went to the front desk to see what room Randy was in.

"Um excuse me what room Randy Meeks in?" I asked the lady

"He is in… room 159." The lady told

"Thank you." I said and then I went to his room to find him sitting in his bed watching Halloween

"Only you would be watching a horror movie after almost getting killed." I teased him and his head whipped over to me and he smiled

"Hey Tate is everyone okay?" He asked me worried

"Well Dewey's in surgery, Gale got shot and I got stabbed… again but we're all gonna be fine." I told him as I walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed

"Who were the killer's?" He asked

"Mrs. Loomis and Stu." I told him

"Stu?" He exclaimed, incredulously

"Yep as in Woodsboro Stu." I said

"How was he alive?" He asked

"It's a long story." I told him

"Okay then. Well, I was wondering if… y-y-you would like to go see a movie… with me?" He asked me, stuttering

"I would like that." I said with a smile "As long as it's a horror, it would be nice to watch one instead of be in one." I added

"Deal." He said with a smile on his face

"See ya Randy." I said, waving as I walked out

"Bye Tate." I heard him say before I thought of something and ran back in and kissed him

"Hello sunokawzi happy existence." Randy breathed out when I pulled back and I laughed and climbed in the bed with him "You mind?" I asked him

"Not. At. all." He said, happily

"I thought seeing as your watching a horror movie why don't we just have our date now." I told him

"Good idea." He said with a smile as he pressed play and we started watching the movie. For now everything was great. I didn't know what was gonna happen in a few years or even in a week but I was okay with that cause right now nothing mattered.

* * *

Please review

I DO NOT OWN SCREAM!

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	8. Scream 3

What If?

Tatum's Pov

[A few years later]

I have changed over the years I am now a red head, my hair is a little above my shoulders and Randy Meeks is officially my boyfriend but besides that I haven't changed much not even my outfits have changed like right now I'm wearing a purple shirt that stops above my belly button with one long sleeve, ripped jeans, black leather high heels, a purple chocker with my hair in loose curls and strawberry lip gloss.

"Thanks." I said as I took the note that this girl had given me and read it and then I stood up and went over to the microphone on the stage

"Sorry guys we have to end this right now. Gale's wanted by the police outside." I said and she glared at me. Oh I forgot to mention I'm currently Gale's assistant and boy is she even more annoying now then she was before and that is _saying_ something. We got outside the hall to see a tall, handsome, dark haired man there.

"Detective Mark Kincaid." He introduced himself sticking out his hand and we both shook it

"This is an impressive résumé you have." Mark complimented

"Thanks but I doubt you're here for an autograph." She said

"No I'm going to tell you something off the record." He said and we nodded

"Last night Cotton Weary and his girlfriend were found dead." He told us

"Cotton's dead?" I asked him in shock and he nodded and pulled out a picture

"And the killer wrote this." He said handing us the picture and we looked at it and saw the word Stab written on the wall in what looked like blood

"Is that Cotton's blood?" I asked him

"Yes." He said with a grim face

"We're going to the Stab set right?" Gale asked me after he left

"Oh yeah." I said nodding my head

* * *

Gale and I walked in the set and Gale turned on her camera and started looking around

"Déjà voodoo." Gale said and I agreed with her it was like being back in Woodsboro again. I don't how Randy did it every day.

"Gale Weathers!" Some girl said running over to us with this other girl trailing behind her

"Shit." Gale swore quietly before turning around

"I know we've never met… and I know you never returned my phone call, but after getting into this project, I feel like I'm in your mind." She said

"Well that explains why you've been more annoying recently." I said insulting both of them which made them both glare at me but I just raised my eyebrows.

"That was lame." The other girl said and I looked over to her

"And who are you?" I asked her

"I'm Jenna, I play you." Jenna informed me as Gale and what's-her-name argued "Don't know why, I'm nothing like you." Jenna added

"Thank god for that otherwise I'd have to kill myself." I said and she sneered at me before walking away with her nose in the air

"Haven't I seen you some place before?" Some guy behind me asked and I turned around and saw this guy that I could tell was gonna be a pain in the ass

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." I said but he ignored it

"I'm Tyson." He introduced

"I'm… go away." I told him, giving him the finger and he finally left

"Here, Jennifer I got your water." I heard some guy that sounded like Dewey say

"Dewey?" Gale said and I spun around

"Gale." Dewey breathed out looking at her like she was the best thing since sliced bread before his face went mad "Surprise. Surprise. Someone dies and Gale comes running." Dewey added

"What am I? Chop liver?" I asked him

"Tatum!" Dewey exclaimed bringing me into a hug

"Hey Doofus." I said hugging him back before we let go

"Gale, I think you'll really appreciate my character work in this one. Someone has helped me understand the real you." Jennifer told her

"Someone?" Gale asked

"The ruthless ambition, your private self-loathing, and that lost and lonely little girl inside." Jennifer said before taking her water from Dewey and thanking him

"Lost and lonely what?" Gale yelled after her

"Little girl inside." Dewey told her

"What are you doing here Dewey? I thought you were back in Woodsboro." Gale asked him

"I'm surprised you even thought about me at all." Dewey said bitterly

"Why _are_ you here Dewey?" I asked

"I'm here as a Technical Advisor." Dewey explained

"The killer left a picture." Gale told Dewey

"Of the word Stab in Cotton's blood. I know." Dewey said

"Does Sidney know?" Gale asked Dewey

"Sid doesn't need you and your cameras in her life." Dewey replied

"Do you see a camera?" Gale asked and Dewey looked at her purse and then back at her with raised eyebrows

"Oh right you bought me this purse didn't you? Its habit I walk out of the house I turn it on." She lied

"Gale Weathers!" Someone yelled

"Could I be more popular?" Gale asked turning around

"No reporters!" John Milton said coming from somewhere "Get out!" He added and security came and walked her out with her saying that she was working with Kincaid when she looked back me

"Aren't you coming?" She asked me

"No I think I'll stay here with Doofus but have fun." I told her as I waved bye with a smirk on my face

* * *

No one's Pov

Sarah Darling is looking around the studio seeing posters of Stab 1-3

"Stab 3. Oh god I have gotta get myself a better agent." Sarah says to herself not noticing the dark, menacing shadow creep into the costume room

"Anybody home?" Sarah called out walking down the hall when she see's Randy Meeks office door half open and one of the doors suddenly slam closed

"Who's there?" Sarah asked not realizing that what she just said is a death wish as she walks closer to the door that slammed when Tyson jumps out with a pair of scissors cutting through his temple and Sarah lets out a bloodcurdling scream that sounded like a banshee while Tyson starts laughing.

"Stan! My man does great work." Tyson said high fiving the make-up effects guy

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Stan says

"F**k you very much! Tyson go to hell! What the hell are you doing here and do you know where Randy is?" Sarah asked

"Randy and everyone else went home for the night. I'm here for a make-up test." Tyson told her

"Make-up you need it." Sarah insults before registering what he said "Wait, Randy isn't here?" She asks

"No." He said

"Damn. He called and said he wanted to go over the script." Sarah said

"Yeah well we're going. See you later." Tyson said as Stan and him leave and Sarah sighs before going into Randy's office and looks at his desk, picking up a picture of Randy kissing a woman with short light red hair when the phone rang and Sarah jumped and dropped the picture which caused it to crack right over Randy's face

"Oh shit." Sarah swore before hesitantly answering the phone

"Hello? Director's office." She said into the phone

"Sarah, it's Randy, I'm sorry I'm running late, I'm still on the 405, I'm about 10 minutes away." He told her

"Oh it's no problem; I'm just looking at your pictures. You have a very gorgeous girlfriend." Sarah complimented looking around for something to fix the picture

"Thank you. Since I got you on the phone, let's talk about your character." He said

"What character? I'm Candy, the chick that got killed second. I'm only in two scenes." Sarah said

"You're not happy with your part." He stated

"I'm not happy that I'm 35 playing a 21 year old. I'm not happy that I have to die naked! And I'm not happy that my character is too stupid to not have a gun in the house after her boyfriend's been cut into fish sticks." She complained

"Well, you should take it as a compliment that you're playing a 21 year old, anyway let's start." He told her

"Fine." She said pulling out the script

"Page 22, Candy's big moment." He told her

"Page 22… Ring, ring. Hello?" She said in a seductive voice

"Hello." He greeted

"Who's this?" She asked

"Who's this?" He copied

"This is Candy. Hang on, let me get some clothes. See! I don't understand why I have to start the scene in the shower! The whole shower things been done, 'Vertigo' hello! And I mean, my boyfriend just died, why am I showering?" She complained again, looking at herself in the mirror

"Why don't we just the read the scene? Candy, is that like candy cane or candy apple?" He asked

"Whatever. Come on, who is this? I think you have the wrong number." She recited

"But you know my favorite name?" He asked

"I'm hanging up right now." She threatened

"It's Sarah." He said

"Randy, that's not the line." Sarah said, confused

"It is in my script." Randy told her

"Has there been another goddamn rewrite? How the f*ck are we supposed to learn our lines when there's a new script every 15 minutes?" She asked

"It's not just a new script. It's a new movie." He told her

"What? What movie?" Sarah asked even more confused than before

"My movie." He answered then there was a pause and then a familiar voice came through the phone

"It's called, Sarah get's gutted like an f*cking pig." He said assuming it was a he and then after a pause "Still in character, Sarah?" The killer asked her causally and Sarah ran out of the office and ran to the exit but she saw a shadow so she ran to the costume room and shrieked a little when she saw all the Ghostface costumes but quickly recovered and hide in one of the racks not noticing that the killer was just a few costumes behind her. She took out her cell phone and started to dial.

[With the Security guard]

"Mr. Meeks?" He called out looking in the offices and when he received no answer he started walking to the front door but stopped upon hearing a noise come from the costume room but when he didn't hear or see anything he walked out and locked the door unknowingly locking Sarah in with the killer with no way out.

[Back with Sarah and the killer]

"Shit." Sarah swore as the Sunrise studios system went so slowly and behind her you see the killer bringing out the knife and slowly putting one foot on the ground right as Sarah turned around and saw the killer but before she could scream he pushed the rack and sent her flying into the next room and she goes flying into the prop weapon table. The killer stalks into the room and brings his knife up to stab her but she starts to chuck the knifes at him which just seems to piss him off even more as he stabs her three times in the back before grabbing Sarah's hair and slams a screaming Sarah through the glass part of the door and stabbed her twice and a bloodcurdling scream cut through the air but this time there was no one to hear it and there was no one to help her as the killer slit her throat. Sarah Darling was officially dead.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SCREAM!

Please review.

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	9. Explosion!

What If?

Tatum's Pov

"All I wanted to do was make a real, classic horror movie that would scare the life out of people and now look what happens." Randy ranted with me on his lap. Yesterday they had found Sarah Darling brutally murdered with Stab 3 engraved in her back and since she was the third person to die they shut the movie down.

"God, it's not the end of the world, Randy." Jennifer said

"That is so easy for you to say! You can always go back to must see TV. Now I have no movie and it looks like I'm gonna be the next target." Randy told us and I looked at him, he had never mentioned that

"What do you mean?" I asked him worried at the same time Dewey asked the same question

"I found my picture like this when I came to work today." Randy said and showed us a picture of Randy and I together but the glass over his face was cracked

"Randy Meeks." Detective Kincaid said coming over to us with the other detective

"Yes?" Randy said, looking up

"Mr. Meeks you didn't tell us you spoke with Sarah Darling before she was murdered." Kincaid told him

"Spoke with her when?" Randy asked

"The guard said she was here for a meeting with you." Kincaid said

"What meeting?" Randy asked looking and sounding very confused

"We talked to her roommate, too. Says you called Sarah and told her to come down to the studio. Roommate answered the phone, says it was you." The other detective informed him

"What! I never called her and I never told her to come here or anywhere!" Randy exclaimed as we stood up

"Roommate says she knows your voice, Mr. Meeks." Kincaid said

"Well, she wasn't talking with me! Look, I did not call Sarah Darling!" Randy told them

"Sarah Darling said you did." Kincaid said "We just want to question you." Kincaid added

"I understand, let's get this over with." Randy said before bending down, kissing me and going with the other detective

* * *

Gale and I just rang the door bell when we hear Dewey and Jennifer talking and Gale thought it would be a good idea to ease drop on them

"She's so focused on success that she never thinks about who she's hurting to get it." Dewey said to Jennifer

"And you saved her life how many times?" Jennifer asked

"Gale wants the whole world to love her. One person's never enough. She's a dreamer." Dewey told her

"She's a narcissistic psycho bitch." Jennifer insulted

"How does she know you so well?" I asked Gale mockingly and she glared at me wow she's doing that a lot lately I don't know why it's not like I do anything to her.

"No she's not. She's got a good heart, she does. She just hides it away because she thinks people see that as a weakness." Dewey defended Gale before picking up a picture "This is a good picture of you. You look just like her." He said

"God, Dewey. You make it sound as if you're still in love with her." Jennifer told him

"I left out the part about how she's cruel and selfish, obsessive and annoying." Dewey insulted

"Boy that sounds just like you." I said right before Stone grabs Gale and me

"We've already got one Gale Weathers here, we don't need two. Hey Dewdrop! I've got your girlfriend and sister out here." Stone called out

"Look who I found slinking around the yard, the nightly news." He said

"Hey! I take offense to that! I'm not some low life scum thank you very much." I exclaimed

"Hey!" Gale said offended and I just shrugged

"All right, let's talk. Come on." Dewey told us and we followed him into the kitchen "What's this about?" He asked us

"What, can't I come visit my brother like the loving sister I am?" I asked him pretending to be hurt and Dewey looked at me with his eyebrows raised

"I didn't even believe myself." I said laughing

"They released Randy. Sarah's call didn't come from his phone… obviously." Gale told him

"Where did it come from then?" Dewey asked her

"A clone cell phone, it's untraceable." She said

"Well thanks for the update Gale, why don't you just go back home?" He asked

"Fine." She said angrily stomping out of the kitchen and back into the other room with us following her but when we got into the room there was no one there

"Where is everybody?" Dewey asked us when the front door suddenly slammed open and we all screamed and spun around to face the door

"Jennifer? Tom?" Dewey called out questioningly and the Jennifer came in through the patio doors and Dewey screamed and we spun toward her with Dewey pointing his gun at her which made her scream "My god! What happened?" Jennifer asked as Tom and Randy came in and we turned to them with Dewey pointing his gun at them

"God Doofus, you just killed half the cast." I told him

"You just have to die next don't you?" Jennifer screamed at Gale

"What?" Gale asked confused

"The killer is following the script and you die next." Jennifer informed her

"I die in Stab 3, I die!" Gale yelled

"Really? I'm liking this movie more and more." I said and Gale and Jennifer glared at me but then we saw Stone standing in front of one of the doors gurgling and then he pointed at Dewey before he collapsed on the ground and we saw the knife wound.

"Oh my god!" We all said and we all went outside as Dewey checks his pulse

"Dewey is he dead?" Gale asked him

"Yeah." Dewey said when we heard a noise "Everyone back inside!" He ordered and we all ran back inside but when we got in there the lights went out and everybody screamed.

"Everybody outside!" Dewey yelled

"Make up your frickin mind!" I yelled at him as we ran outside we heard what sounded like a phone

"It's the fax!" I yelled and we all ran back in and to the fax where I grabbed the paper

"Interior Jennifer's house. Living room, night. It's a script!" I said

"What's it say?" Jennifer asked me curiously

"With the bodyguard stabbed to death, the six stands trapped." I recited

"He's rewriting the script." Randy realized

"As the killer waits outside, suddenly the fax machine sends news of their fate." I continued

"It's a trap!" Randy said

"Everyone outside!" Dewey ordered

"Outside where do you think he wants us?" Tom asked him

"Hey! The killer prepares to give mercy to only one of them." Jennifer said

"Don't you get it? The killer says he's outside because he wants us here, inside! Come on!" Gale told us

"Who will survive? Is it Jennifer? Tom? Dewey? Gale? Tatum? Randy? The killer will give mercy to… Who?" She asked as we ran outside with Dewey dragging Jennifer outside

"I wanna know what happens! I wanna know what happens!" She yelled

"Well then wait for the f*cking movie!" I yelled at her

"I've gotta know. I'm going back in." Tom said walking back in the house

"What's it say?" Jennifer asked Tom

"The killer will grant mercy to… whoever." He trailed off

"Whoever?" Jennifer asked loudly

"Whoever smells the…" He started to say but was cut off by the house exploding and Gale, Dewey, Jennifer, Randy and I jumped off the balcony. I just watched my fake big brother get blown up as I'm rolling down the hill with my 'best buddy' well isn't this day just fantastic. Note the frickin sarcasm!

"Dewey! Randy!" We started yelling when we finally stopped rolling

"Tatum! Gale!" I heard Dewey yelling back

"Dewey!" Gale yelled waving her arms when we could see him

"Tatum! Gale!" He yelled again

"Down here Doofus!" I yelled and he finally saw us but then his face turned scared

"Behind you!" He screamed and we turned around to see the killer and ducked when he tried to slice us and Dewey started shooting at him but then the killer rolled under the car behind us and Dewey fall down the hill.

"Dewey! Are you okay?" Gale asked

"Yeah, never been better. Where'd he go?" He asked

"He rolled under the car." Gale told him

"Alright, stay close." He said and checked under the car

"What are you guys looking at?" Randy asked startling us

"Don't do that." Dewey told him while Randy came over to us and put his arms around me and Dewey checked under the car

"Is he under there?" Gale asked him

"No." Dewey said

"Jeeze Doofus, you got blank's in that gun?" I asked him

"Are you all right?" Dewey asked us ignoring my mock question and I nodded

"Yeah thanks for saving me." Gale said

"It's habit." Dewey told her and she looked at his face and was about to kiss him when Jennifer came stalking up to us looking like warmed over hell.

"What the f*ck happened to you?" Jennifer asked, loudly stalking up to us

"Jennifer, wait a minute." Dewey said

"Who gave you a place to stay? Who are you supposed to be protecting?" She asked him with her hands shaking before she punched him and I punched her sending her to the ground

"Bam, bitch went down!" Gale exclaimed "Finally it wasn't me." She muttered and I laughed

"My… lawyer… liked… that." She said slowly and Gale and I looked at each other with a smirk

"Not as much as we did." Gale and I said together

"Hey guys look." Dewey said bending down and picking up a picture

"What is the picture?" I asked him

"I think it's a class photo." Dewey said when I saw something on the back of it so I grabbed the picture and turned it around and on the back it said "REMEMBER ME YET?" what the hell was going on?

* * *

"This person is from your past and Sidney might know something that you don't." Kincaid argued with Randy which they've been doing since we got here

"I've told you I don't know where Sidney is. And even if I did Sidney wouldn't know anything." Randy said

"That is for me to decide. I need to talk to her Mr. Meeks, she is a key element in this case. I have a press conference in an hour, and I need to explain why there are three dead celebrities and a bodyguard." Kincaid said

"That doesn't count my brother was shooting everybody in that house." I told him sarcastically

"Ok look we know this has something to do with Stab and Stab 3 what we don't know is what it has to do with a class photo taken 5 years ago." Randy said

"A photo taken at the same studio that Stab 3 is shooting at." Kincaid said

"What does Sidney have to do with this?" Randy asked

"This is her past who knows more about Sidney Prescott's past then Sidney Prescott." Kincaid pointed out

"Well Neil Prescott couldn't help and that's his daughter. Tatum and I couldn't help you and Sidney's our best friend." Randy said

"Do you wanna have this conversation with a polygraph?" Kincaid asked him

"Is that a threat, Detective?" Randy asked

"When it's a threat, you'll know it." Kincaid told him

"Is that a threat?" Randy asked after a beat and I rolled my eyes

"Either you are going to obstruct justice or you're going to put me in touch with her. So where is she?" Kincaid said and Dewey and Randy went outside to call Sidney and after a few minutes they came back

"Detective Kincaid, there's someone who wants to help." Randy said and I turned around to see my best friend

"Sidney!" I said and ran over to hug her "I've missed you so much." I added and Gale came over to us and hugged her

"Sid, this is Detective Kincaid." I introduced and they shook hands

"The killer called her." Randy said

"What? When?" Kincaid asked

"What'd he say?" I asked her

"Oh you know, the usual small talk, what's new, how ya been, how you wanna die?" She said

"How did he get your phone number?" Gale asked

"He could have monitored the calls on a scanner. Did you call her from the set?" Kincaid asked Randy

"No." He answered making a do-I-look-that-stupid face

"Do you have her number stored in your memory?" I asked Randy and he scrunches his face up thinking

"No Doofus, not that frickin memory." I said hitting him on the arm

"Hey, what did I do?" Dewey asked me

"Not you Doofus, this Doofus." I told him pointing at Randy and eventually we got everything settled out and it was decided that we would go to the Stab set tomorrow I just hope everything goes smoothly and the killer doesn't show up… ha like that's gonna happen!

* * *

Please review and tell me who you think the killer is gonna be please.

I DO NOT OWN SCREAM!

Xxx Dark Goddess109 Xxx


	10. The bitch twins

What If?

Tatum's Pov

[At the studios]

"That's where the class photo was taken." Dewey said looking at the building

"Hey guys, I got what I needed." Randy told us popping out of a trailer making all of us scream and jump and the cop and security point their guns at him but put them down after they saw who it was

"Randy, you have seriously got stop doing that." I said "What did you get?" I asked him and he showed us a video tape with the writing Scary Movie 101 on it

"I think you guys should see it." Randy said and we all walked in the trailer and sat down as Randy put in the tape and sat down next to me.

"Told you I'd make a movie someday. Huh?" Randy from College said as he appeared on the TV screen

"Oh my god." Sidney breathed out

"Well, if you're watching this tape, it means as I feared, I did not survive these killings here at Windsor College. And that giving up my virginity to Karen Colcheck at the video store was probably not a good idea." College Randy said and we all looked over at him

"Karen Colcheck?" Dewey asked him

"Yes, Karen Colcheck." Video Randy and actual Randy answered Dewey and I snorted as Dewey whipped his head back and forth between the two

"Creepy Karen?" Dewey asked him again

"Shut up! She's a sweet person, ok? We were working late, we were putting away some videos in the porno section, and ya know… shit happens." Randy said and then he stood up and went over to the TV and shut it off

"Too weird." Randy said to himself before he started explaining

"The reason I made that was to help you if I this is just another sequel then same rules apply but if you find yourselves dealing with an unexpected back-story then you're dealing with a trilogy so here are some trilogy rules. #1, you got to basically decapitate him, cryogenically freeze his head or blow him up. #2, anyone including the main character can die. This means you, Sid, Tate. I'm sorry. #3 the past will come back to bit you in the ass! Whatever you think you know about the past forget it." Randy explained

"Oh one more thing." We all jumped as the tape came back on "Gale stop being such a cold hearted bitch when you're really not." And the screen went black.

"Hey don't glare at me, he said it." Randy said defensively as Gale glared at him

[At Sunrise Studio Archive building]

"Hello?" Gale asked knocking on the window since the door is locked then we went over to the key-card swiper when suddenly someone grabs her shoulder and she screamed and I whipped around and punched that someone who was Jennifer

"Ow!" Jennifer yelled grabbing her bloody nose and getting off the ground

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gale asked her

"Being Gale Weathers and getting punched. What the hell are you doing here?" Jennifer answered glaring at me

"I am Gale Weathers!" Gale told her

"What's Ms. Bitch doing here?" Jennifer asked me still trying to stop the bleeding

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked her clenching my fist and she nodded "Thank you." I said cheerfully and she stared at me with wide eyes

"What? You're looking at me like I'm crazy, I'm not crazy, do you think i'm crazy?" I asked her psychotically and she stepped away from me looking scared and I burst out laughing

"Why are you here?" Gale asked rolling her eyes at me

"Here's how I see it. I've got no bodyguard, no movie and I'm being stalked. Because someone wants to kill me? No, because someone wants to kill you two. So now, starting now, I go where you go. That way if someone wants to kill me, I'll be with you two and since they really want to kill you two, they won't kill me, they'll kill you two does that make sense?" She asked

"No." Gale said even though it did

"You know in the movies, I play you as being much smarter." She told Gale

"And as a sane person. That must be quite a stretch." Gale insulted back

"Oh god I have to hang out with the two of you all day. Where's a gun when you need it?" I asked the air

"Need to get in that building?" She asked Gale as both of them ignored me

"Yeah." Gale said reluctantly

"Gale Weathers would find a way." Jennifer told her showing the Sunrise Studios key-card before swiping it and opening the door

"Bitch. Wait!" Gale said pushing her out of the way and we walked in the studio and after a few seconds we walked into the Archives room to this lady who was smoking

"Hi. I'm Gale Weathers. I'm here researching with the police; we need all the files on the actors working on Stab 3." Gale told her

"I don't work for the cops, sweetie. I work for the studio." The lady said

"Really, well, would you work for the president?" Gale asked her putting down a fifty dollar bill

"The president of the studio." The lady replied pushing back the fifty and I rolled my eyes before taking out two thousand dollas, slamming it on the table and the lady took it and went to get the files

"Fifty dollars really? Pathetic." Jennifer scoffed

"I didn't see you doing anything." Gale shot back at her

"Yeah well-..." Jennifer started to say before I cut her off

"God! Why don't you two just get a frickin room together?" I asked them loudly

"Maybe we will." Jennifer challenged me

"You mind if I watch?" I asked her with a smirk and she glared at me

"Where'd you get that money?" Gale asked me

"You don't want to know." I told her smirking as the lady came back and handed me the files and I started looking through them and noticed that one of the files was missing

"Where's Jenna Marshall's file?" I asked the lady

"John Milton took the file a couple of months ago." She said and the three of us all looked at each other

"Now why would Johnnyboy do something like that?" I asked

[John Milton's office]

Gale, Dewey, Jennifer and I all walked in the office to find Randy and Milton talking. Sidney was with Kincaid at the Police station because she got attacked by the killer.

"John, Randy." Jennifer greeted

"Jennifer and guests. To what do I owe the honor?" Milton asked as I walked over to Randy and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Jenna Marshall's file." Gale said

What are you talking about?" Randy asked

"Why don't you go to the house and start setting up?" Milton suggested and Randy nodded and was about to leave before he turned around

"You want to help Tate?" Randy asked me from the doorway

"Hmm let's see stay here with my Doofus of a brother and the bitch twins or go set up a party with my boyfriend that's tough." I said as I pretended to weigh the options

"Let's go." I said and we waved goodbye as we walked out of the office

I DO NOT OWN SCREAM!

Please review and tell me who you think the killer is please

Xxx Dark Goddess109 Xxx


	11. The Killer Party

What If?

A\N Please read the Bitch twins again I redid it. Thank you.

Tatum's Pov

"Where's Sidney?" Dewey asked as he, Gale and Jennifer walked in the mansion

"Why would she be here?" I asked my brother

"She called us and said her and Kincaid were coming here that John Milton had something to tell her." Dewey said

"Milton's not even here and neither is Sidney or Kincaid." I told him

"Well she's on her way!" Gale said now that was 10 minutes ago and Sidney still isn't here, everybody else beside's Dewey, Gale, Randy and I are looking around the house for the old screening room and thank god for that because Randy looked like he was gonna kill Tyson because he kept flirting with me.

"Any sign of her?" Dewey asked Gale

"No! This is so strange." Gale said and she was right it was strange

"Do you have caller ID?" I asked Dewey and he nodded so I told him to use it and press send which he did and we all heard a phone ringing in the room.

"What the hell?" Gale asked confused

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I muttered dryly as we walked towards the closet and opened the door to find a cell phone, Ghost mask and a little box thingy which I picked up and put up to my mouth

"Hello?" I said into it and gasped as I sounded like Dewey

"He's got all of our voices." Gale pointed out

"Who cares about that, he's in the house!" I said panicked

"All right, Tatum, Gale take the gun! Go find Jennifer and Jenna. Me and Randy will get the other two." Dewey said handing me the gun and telling us to be careful… like we're the ones that have to be careful when those two end up being a frickin shish kabob every time there's a damn killer around.

"Jennifer? Jenna?" Gale and I called down the basement as we started walking down the stairs and after a couple of seconds we found a coffin with an arm peeking out so Gale opened it and we see Angelina dead and we slowly back away until we backed into Jennifer and we all jumped.

"Is she dead?" Jennifer asked

"Ah, very!" Gale said before grabbing our hands and pulling us upstairs and down the hall all the while calling for Dewey and Randy.

"Tatum? Gale?" I heard Dewey call out and we all ran to him where I handed him back his gun

"He got Angelina to. We'll be safe if we stick together won't we?" Jennifer asked him

"Of course why?" Dewey asked and right after the killer jumps out and punches him and Gale, Jennifer and I all run in a bedroom where Tyson is.

"If you wanted me in bed all you had to do is ask." Tyson said cocky just as the killer came in the room and punches Tyson getting ready to stab him when Dewey comes running in and grabs Ghostface who kicks Tyson into the wall and elbows Dewey [who stumbles back] and Ghostface tackles Tyson and stabs him in the stomach.

"No!" Gale screamed and Jennifer shuts herself in a closet (heart of a lion that one) Ghostface kicks Dewey which causes me to grab a vase and throw it at his head and he turns to me.

"Help! Police!" I heard Tyson screaming and apparently so did Ghostface as he ran after him and Gale and I ran to Dewey and helped him up.

[No one's Pov]

Jennifer was running down several stairs and only stops once she sees the killer who pulls out a knife and she screams and runs back up the stairs and into the hall [with Ghostface chasing after her] she knocks some chairs in an attempt to stall the killer and tries to turn the closet wall back to get into the room but it doesn't work so she starts running again until she comes upon two way mirrors with Dewey in the next room but she didn't seem to understand that Dewey couldn't see or hear her no matter how many times she banged on the glass or yelled but the killer sure could and he was coming right at her.

"No you can't kill me! I'm the killer in Stab 3! I'm the killer!" She screamed at him and he stopped walking and tilted his head as if he was confused

"It doesn't seem that way where I'm standing." He said with amusement clear in the killer's voice and she gasped as she recognized the voice of the person she had worked with since beginning of shooting the movie and she was so shocked she could do little more than scream as the knife pierced her heart before the killer stabbed her in the throat her blood running down the killer's hand as he placed her against one of the two way mirrors and left.

[Back to Tatum's Pov]

"Look the glass is moving." Dewey said pointing to the mirrors and he started to shoot the glass after telling us to back up and after shooting for a couple of seconds he shoots the third mirror and Jennifer's dead body falls to the ground and Gale screams

"Damn Doofus the first time you actually hit something!" I insulted him

* * *

"Tyson!" Dewey called out

"Tyson?" Gale yelled

"We're gonna check over there, you call for help." Dewey told me and him and Gale went towards the front and I started dialing my phone when Ghostface grabs me and I struggled and slam my foot down on his and he in return slammed me into a wall and pulls out his knife and I hold it away from me and try to scream but it's muffled so I bring up my knee into his gut and put my foot on the wall and push which causes us to fall down the stairs and into the basement. I land next to a… guillotine? Oh come on a freaking guillotine!

"Tatum! Tatum!" Dewey and Gale yell out for me

"Dewey!" I whisper and Ghostface jumps a little which causes me to jump so I take out my phone and call Dewey's phone

"Who is this?" Dewey asked _"Well it's better then yello_." I thought rolling my eyes

"Dewey it's me." I whispered into the phone

"Tate, where are you?" Dewey asked me

"In the basement, I'm trapped with the killer. Hurry!" I told him

"Wait! How do I know it's you?" Dewey questioned

"Open the f*cking door Doofus!" I snapped at him

"Yep defiantly Tatum." Dewey said when the killer woke up and I screamed and got up and Dewey finally opened the door and tried to shoot at him but of course because it's Doofus the barrel is empty which allowed Ghostface to throw his knife at Dewey who got hit with the blunt end of it which knocked him out. This is fan-fricking-tastic!

[Sidney's Pov]

I walked into the old screening where the killer was waiting for me I tried to get out but the doors were all locked

"Hello Sidney." The killer greeted

"How are you alive?" I asked him and he ripped open his costume to show a bullet-proof vest

"Who are you?" I asked and the killer laughed cruelly

"You don't remember me do you? No of course you don't! I was always in the background; I always looked up to you and Tatum so much did it matter though? No of course not you and Tatum were always so perfect!" The killer ranted on and was only stopped by me throwing a lamp at him and then I kicked him in the stomach and went to punch him but he grabbed my fist and twisted it behind my back and smashed me into a wall then I twisted around and kicked him back and lunged at him sending both of us flying into a table and all I saw is black.

* * *

I blinked and looked to my right and saw the killer still knocked out and a… gun? When did that get there? I stood up and started heading towards the door "Guys?" I yelled

"Sidney!" I heard my friend's yell and when I heard a groan I looked over at the killer and saw him getting up and coming towards me with the gun

[Back to Tatum's Pov]

I grabbed Dewey's gun [that now has bullets in it] and shot at lock and then Gale and I kicked it open and ran in to see the killer coming after Sidney with a gun so I shot him in the head three times with a hand putting pressure on my stab wound.

"Tyson's the killer." Randy said running in before collapsing and I ran over to him and found two stab wounds

"Where is he?" Dewey asked him

"By the pool… dead." Randy told him

"Then who's that?" Gale asked pointing to the other killer. I got up and bent down by the killer and ripped his mask off to see… Jenna.

"You're the killer?" Gale asked raising her eyebrows

"You picked her to play me Randy? Really? She's nothing like me." I asked

"Yeah you're not a killer." Dewey said

"No. I just wouldn't get caught." I said with a smirk and everybody gave me the 'Tatum Look' as I had started to call after receiving it so many times

"Jeeze I was just kidding, lightening the mood you know?" I told them holding my hands up in mock surrender

[At Sidney's house]

I looked out the window of Sidney's house in the woods and smiled at what I saw, Sidney walking her dog not looking over her shoulder constantly, Gale and Dewey talking on the porch looking like they don't have a care in the world.

"Hey, beautiful." Randy said as he came over and wrapped his arms around me burying his face in the crook of my neck

"Hey, handsome." I said as I leaned into his arms "What movie did you pick?" I asked

"A Nightmare on Elm Street." He said with a smile as I laughed

"Hey, Tatum, Randy!" Gale called out and Randy and I went into the hall

"What's going on?" I asked

"We're getting married!" Dewey said excitedly

"You mean I'm gonna be related to _that _Doofus?" I asked with a smile to let them know I'm joking… sort of

"Stop calling me Doofus! Mom said you had to treat me like a man of the law!" Dewey protested

"Doofus." I coughed

"That's it I'm telling mom!" Dewey threatened

"Oh yeah cause mom's gonna be real pleased with her little man of the law when she finds out what your marrying." I patronized him

"Hey!" Gale said insulted

"This is gonna be a long night." Randy said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes and he was right it did go on for a while (we even called our mom) but it was okay because things were normal for once and I hoped it lasted for a while.

* * *

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx

Please review.


	12. Scream 4

What If?

Tatum's Pov

[10 years later]

A lot has happened in ten years like… I've been taking karate lessons, I went back to my original brunette, long, curly hair; I got a tattoo of a Lily with the stem's wrapping around my wrist, I'm a journalist and I am now Tatum Riley-Meeks. Randy and I have been married for five years and surprisingly we haven't killed each other, Gale and Dewey have been married for around nine years, Dewey's the sheriff of Woodsboro, (What is the world coming to?!) Gale is also a journalist working for the competeter and Sidney has come back to town for a book tour. She's staying with her aunt Kate and her cousin Jill, which in my opinion makes no sense seeing as her dad lives right across the street from them.

"Bye Randy, love ya." I said hanging up the phone as Sidney opened the door

"Tatum!" Sidney exclaimed before we hugged

"Hey Sid it's so nice to see you again, I was at your dad's house when I thought why not stop by? I hope you don't mind." I said as we pulled back

"Not at all, God I have missed you so much!" She said with a smile on her face as we walked into the house

"Me too, I have so much to tell you. We're gonna have so much fun together." I said smiling

[That night in Jill's room]

Jill and Sidney were talking quietly at Jill's desk while Kirby and I were watching Shaun of the dead laughing at it when my phone starts ringing and I saw it was Randy.

"Hey Randy" I said into the phone pausing the movie

"Hello Tatum." The familiar voice of Ghostface said

"Oh hello mister Ghostface." I said mockingly "Isn't this the part where you ask me a question?" I asked him sarcastically

"How's the movie?" He asked me

"What movie?" I asked confused

"Shaun of the Dead." He answered and I looked at TV screen and stood up

"How did you know I was watching that?" I asked him and Sidney got up and came over to me

"Because I'm standing in the closet." He told me and I turned to the closet

"Isn't it supposed to be I'm standing outside your house dumbass?" I asked

"Call me original." He said

"Yeah well Mr. Originality I call your bluff." I said opening the closet doors and moving the clothes to see nobody in there

"Liar, I'm so over this." I told him

"I never said I was in _your_ closet." He said and hung up. Soon after that we heard a scream coming from Mr. Prescott's house, we all rushed over to the window to see Ghostface smash Mr. Prescott through the window, Sidney and I rushed out of the room and ran over to his house and up the stairs to his room to see the room covered in blood with Mr. Prescott's body on the bed with his arm hanging over the bed, blood dripping down his arm making a puddle on the floor but the killer was nowhere to be seen. Sidney ran over to her dad and dropped to her knees, crying.

"Sidney? Tatum?" Jill called and I ran over to her

"Jill go back across the street." I told her when suddenly the killer jumps out of the room and slices Jill's arm and I kick him in the stomach but he grabs my arm sending us both down the stairs, I jumped up and (seeing the killer getting up), kicked him in head, knocking him out before I went up the stairs to see Jill and Sidney on the floor trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jill!" Kirby exclaimed rushing to Jill's side and as I looked on it was like déjà vu all over again.

[At the hospital]

"Come on Sidney this is gold." Sidney's assistant said

"This isn't gold; this is a murder, my father's murder!" Sidney yelled at her

"Yeah and we can play that to our advantage." She told her

"And to think we thought Gale was the most cold hearted bitch on the planet." I said to Sidney looking at Rebecca with disgust and Sid nodded agreeing with me

"Your fired Rebecca." Sidney told her and I laughed as she sputtered and stomped out like a five year old

[No one's Pov]

Rebecca Walters was muttering to herself walking to her car in the parking garage not knowing that she would be dead in a few short minutes when her phone suddenly rang making her jump before answering it.

"Sidney Prescott, please?" The killer's voice came through the phone

"I'm taking all of Ms. Prescott's calls. Would you like to leave a message?" Rebecca asked

"You are the message." Ghostface told her "Are you writing this down?" He asked

"Yes, it kind of hard to hear you. I'm in the hospital… with Sidney. If you could just hold on one second?" Rebecca said and he chuckled darkly

"Yeah I have plenty of time; it's you who doesn't." He told her and she pulled out her keys and accidently pressed the alarm button making her car's alarm go off

"Doesn't sound like you're in the hospital, it sounds like you're in the parking garage, the dark, creepy, unoccupied parking garage but if you want to be in the hospital I can put you there. In the f*cking morgue!" The killer threatened and Rebecca gasped and ran to her car and got in, locking the doors and starting her car or trying to as the car is dead when suddenly Ghostface is on the hood of her car with the wires from the engine. A car came driving by and Rebecca started yelling for help but the person didn't hear her and when she looked back the killer was gone. Rebecca waited a few seconds and then she got out of the car and looked underneath it and seeing no one there she started running for the door to get back to the hospital elevator but when she grabs the handle it breaks off in her hand and she turns around to get stabbed, her scream cutting through the silence just like the knife did her heart.

[Back to Tatum's Pov]

"Dewey!" Gale and I called out as we ran up to him outside the hospital

"Dewey, tell this bitchy little twit that I get to help you with the case." I told him

"No Dewey, tell her that I get to help you with the case." Gale ordered

"Um…" Dewey gaped looking back and forth between the two of us

" Hello remember this?" Gale asked holding up her left hand and I shoved it down

"Screw that! I'm your sister and we're blood, I'm not partially happy about that but we're blood." I said

"Neither of you can help, this is police business." He told us

"Oh come on Doofus, the only thing your good for and you can't even do that." I said exasperated but we didn't have time to do anything because Rebecca crashed on a news van with her dead, blank eyes staring at us and with that it was official, it was happening again.

Please review.

Xxx Dark Goddess109 Xxx


	13. Don't always believe what you read

What If?

No one's Pov

Gale was running around the piles of hay, trying to get away from the killer all the while yelling for help but nobody could hear her over their own yelling and the movie. The killer tackled Gale to the ground and pinned her down when Dewey comes barging in and yells freeze before shooting at the killer… and missing. The killer stabs Gale in the shoulder before Gale pushes him off with her foot, making her fall into the crowd of panicked teens that were currently running towards the exit.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Dewey, why stab me in the shoulder when my heart is right here? When he could have just slit my throat? He had enough time what with you missing I mean really and we weren't even that far away again really?" Gale said exasperated and Dewey wasn't sure whether he should be sheepish or insulted

[Back to Tatum's Pov]

"Gale! Dewey!" I yelled running up to them

"Where were you? You were supposed to have my back." Gale asked me

"Well everybody was in a panic with Doofus over here shooting the air! Which by the way have you ever shot anything?" I insulted

"Jeeze what is it mock Dewey day? First my wife and now my sister?" Dewey asked us

"Oh come on now that I know she's not dead, you really think I'm gonna let that slide?" I asked incredulously

"I mean I could probably turn sideways and you'd miss these!" I said pointing at my breasts when suddenly my phone rings and I excuse myself to answer it

"Hello?" I said

"Tatum! Jill went to Kirby's house, I can't get in touch with Dewey do you know where he is?" Sidney asked and I looked over to see Dewey getting in the Ambulance with her and he waved bye to me before shutting the doors and the Ambulance drove away.

"He's busy, I'll be right there." I told her hanging up and got in my car, I just wanted this to be over.

* * *

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door, calling for Sidney and after a few seconds she opened the door and let me in. Sidney's eyes widened and I turned around to see Robbie all bloodied coming towards us, he told us to run before collapsing and we saw the killer standing behind him. We turned around and Sidney, Jill and I all ran up the stairs and into Kirby's room where Sidney told Jill and I to get under the bed and she goes out the terrace.

[Sidney's Pov]

"Run Jill! Run Tatum!" I yell faking their escape and then I turn around and see the killer so I back up around the side of the roof and get out my phone and call Dewey. I peek my head around the corner to see… nobody? Where'd he go?

"Hello?" Dewey said answering the phone

"Dewey, I am at Kirby's house and the killer is here!" I tell him

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said and I hang up when suddenly I get clothesline by the killer and have to hold onto the terrace to stop from falling only to have to let go to get away from the killer. I get up and run into the house and into the kitchen where I find Kirby and she brings me down the basement saying that we'll be safe down here.

"Hey, let me in, Sidney, Kirby let me in!" Randy said frantically pounding on the glass door and I was going to open the door when I saw his hands… his bloody hands and started walking backwards

"What? No! I found the kid in the front of the house! Sid, you have to believe me!" He said looking at me in disbelief and desperation

"I'm sorry Randy but if I can't trust you, I can't open the door." I told him

"You don't trust me? Everything we've been through and you can look me in the face and say you don't trust me? Are you f*cking me?" He asked me

"I'm sorry- Randy look out!" I yelled as the killer came behind him and slammed him into the door, knocking him out and the patio lights went off only for them to come back on a couple minutes later with Randy taped to a chair on the patio and Kirby's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"It's the killer." Kirby said with her hand over the speaker

"Okay keep him talking and I'll go get Jill and Tatum we should all be together." I told her and crept out of the basement, got a knife and went up stairs, into Kirby's room and looked under the bed to see… nobody where did they go?

[Back to Tatum's Pov]

I ran back into Kirby's room to Sidney looking under the bed and sighed in relief

"Sidney!" I said and walked up to her

"Where's Jill?" She asked

"I was hoping you knew, she ran out of the room and I couldn't find her, I thought you found her." I told her worriedly

"Okay let's go get Kirby and hopefully Randy and then we'll try and find Jill." Sidney said

"Randy got here then? I called him about a half an hour ago, well let's go." I told her and we ran downstairs and was about to go down the basement when suddenly the killer grabbed me and threw me to the ground and stabbed Sidney in the stomach before throwing her down to the floor before ripping off his mask to show… no it can't be, it can't be… Randy?

"Hello Sidney, Tatum." He said into the voice changer with a smirk on his face

"Randy, why?" Sidney asked him

"Why? Oh I don't know maybe it's because every time somebody tries to kill _you_, YOU! I always end up almost dead, Dewey ends up almost dead, Gale ends up almost dead, Tatum ends up getting knocked out, kidnapped and stabbed and what happens to you? NOTHING!" He yelled pointing the knife at her and she flinched away and he smirked at that and dragged the knife across her cheek, 'accidently' cutting her

"Oh I almost forgot!" He exclaimed and opened the closet in the kitchen and dragged out a dead Jill and Charlie in Ghostface costumes

"They will be taking the blame for everything now let's move on to this." He said before he stabbed Sidney in the stomach three times, letting her fall to the ground and bleed out before turning to me

"Tatum, Tatum, Tatum I wish I could let you live, I really do love you but you know everything so sadly you must die." He said before he grabbed me and I head butted him, he threw me into the mirror and stomped towards me, I kicked him in the stomach and he threw me into the glass table, he slammed my head into the kitchen counter and turned me around

"Sorry, Tate." He whispered in my ear and I gasped as he stabbed me in the chest two times before letting me fall to the ground and the last thing I saw was Randy stabbing himself before my eyes rolled back in my head.

* * *

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


	14. What If?

What If?

Randy's Pov

'Beep, beep, beep'

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Dewey sitting in a chair and tried to sit up and wince in pain as I felt the stab wounds I gave myself.

"Hey, you woke up; you've been out for a while." Dewey told me and I nodded

"God, I can't believe it happened all over again just when I thought it was in the past. Oh god Tatum she's… she's dead. No, she can't be, right?" I asked him

"She's in ICU but she should be alright." He said with a hopeful smile

"She's alive? She's alive! Thank god! And… Sidney?" I asked carefully

"She's in ICU and she should be alright too." He told me

"She's alive to? That's great! Wow we really are lucky." I said with a fake smile

"Yeah, tell me about it okay well I'm gonna let you get some sleep." He said getting up and walking to the door

"Wait! What room is Tatum in? I'd like to go see her once I'm allowed out of bed." I told him with a smile

"140 and don't push yourself because if you get hurt knowing Tatum she'll probably blame me." He said and we laughed before I let out a fake yawn and put my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes, muttering a goodnight and Dewey quietly left the room. When I was sure it was safe I opened my eyes and got out of bed and sneaked out of my room and down the halls to Tatum's room and, making sure there was no one around, I quietly crept into the room.

"You moron! I give you one simple job and you screwed it up! God, you complained about how you didn't get to kill enough last time so I let you do the killing and you f*ck it up!" She screamed at me and got up

"Now I have to go and fix your screw up." She said angrily and stomped out of the room, slamming the door

"It's a lot harder to think of how hot she is when I'm worried that she's gonna chop my balls off." I said to myself before following her

[Tatum's Pov]

We walked into Sidney's room and stand on both sides of her bed and she wakes up, looks to her left and, seeing me, smiles before looking to her right where she sees Randy and looks back to see me smirking. I take out a syringe full of air and start twirling it in my hand, walking to the front of her bed.

"Why? I thought we were best friends, when did you start wanting to kill me?" Sidney asked

"Oh well let's see it started when Randy almost died again all I could think about was that you were going to pay and then Dewey almost dies _again_, I'm knocked out, kidnapped and stabbed AGAIN! Are noticing a pattern here Sidney?! It's always Randy, Dewey, Gale, Me, it's never you even though there trying to kill you how is that fair?! But what really did it was…"

[Flashback]

"_Is she dead?" Gale asked me_

"_I don't know they always seem to come back." I told her and right after I said that Stu jumped up and me and Gale turned around and shot him repeatedly, a little bit of blood hit my cheek and it trailed down, my tongue darted out and licked it and my eyes closed, savoring the taste._

[End Flashback]

"You tasted blood?" Sidney asked shocked and I nodded, smirking

"Now what next?" I asked tapping my chin

"How about when we decided to do all of this?" Randy suggested

"Good idea. You see what happened was…"

[Flashback]

_For now everything was great I didn't know what was gonna happen in a few years or even in a week but I was okay with that cause right now nothing mattered._

_(A week later)_

_We had just got done watching Basic Instinct and was asking each other questions when they started getting deeper… and darker_

"_Do you think it's fair that everyone besides Sidney always ends up getting hurt or killed even though she's the one their trying to kill?" I asked looking at him attentively_

"_Honestly? No I don't think it's fair." He answered_

"_Do you ever think of doing something… horror movie like?" He asked me and I tilted my head confused_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

"_Do you ever think of… being the killer? Do you ever think of how and if you could get away with it?" He asked _

"_Yeah I do." I answered and then I asked if he wanted to know a secret and he nodded_

"_Sometimes I think of being Ghostface and if I could finally kill Sidney and get away with it." I told him looking at his face expecting disgust but instead I got interest and that was the start of everything._

[End Flashback]

"Oh god, you two have been thinking about it for that long?" She said astonished

"Not just thinking, you see we had been planning and planning and putting it off and then… we did." I told her "We found out that Jenna Marshall went to school with us, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up… so we didn't." I explained

"But Jenna and Tyson…" Sidney trailed off

"Were framed. We weren't going to use Tyson but then he got on my nerves when he kept flirting with Tatum so I decided… why not?" Randy explained

"Why'd you kill my dad?" She asked angrily

"Well ya see he was asking a lot of questions about what happened in L.A so I called Randy."

[Flashback]

"_Randy, Mr. Prescott knows." I told him as I crossed the street_

"_What do you want me to do about it?" He asked_

"_I want you to take care of it and let's make sure Sidney sees maybe it will convince her to get the hell out of town before she gives Jill that extra push." I said as I knocked on the door at Jill's house_

"_Okay bye Tate, love ya." He said_

"_Bye Randy, love ya." I said hanging up the phone as Sidney opened the door_

[End Flashback]

"Why did you kill Jill?" She asked and I sighed and rolled my eyes before explaining

"Because…"

[Flashback]

_Sidney told Jill and I to get under the bed and she goes out the terrace we saw the killer shoes and stopped breathing and only started breathing again when he went out the terrace_

"_Why didn't you look shocked or concerned when Mr. Prescott went through the window?" Jill asked quietly _

"_What do you mean? Of course I was concerned and shocked!" I said trying to convince her_

"_And why did the killer go after me instead of you?" She asked and gasped as she figured it out and she turned to me, looking at me in fear "You and Mr. Meeks are the killers." She breathed and I sighed_

"_You just couldn't leave it alone could you?" I asked before grabbing her head and slamming it into the floor repeatedly and when she finally died I dragged her into the closet._

[End Flashback]

"Why didn't you kill Gale?" She asked and I rolled my eyes and sighed

"You sure have a lot of questions don't you? But if you must know, I don't want to cause Dewey more pain then you have and I've come to like the bitchy twit and besides if I wanted her dead she would have been dead a long time ago and plus I'm gonna need a new best friend." I told her as I walk to her and take her IV and put the syringe in it

"Now take your last breath of _air_." I said as I press down on the syringe and she gasps before she dies and, after putting the syringe away, we walk to the door where Randy holds out her arm

"Shall we, beautiful?" Randy asks with a smirk on his face

"We shall, handsome." I said taking his arm and we walk out of the room just as the sun starts to rise. I wonder what would've happened if I had died in that garage all those years ago, would everything have stayed the same just minus me or would everything be different? Well ask yourself… What If?

The End


End file.
